tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chase555
Hey can you c'mon chat I have a question ;) Dawny :3 (talk) 21:42, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Omg she turned out perfect <3 I love her thanks so much Man! You're a great artist. Would you mind doing me a favor? [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 02:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat plz Dawny :3 (talk) 02:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind drawing a character of mine? Like, he's hated (cough by Solar, TrentFan, and Dianted), but it might help if he looked better. If you can't, then that's totally fine. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 02:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! I owe you something. Maybe a table? xD Probably not. You're so good at art and tables and just i'm jealous~ [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 01:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat Dawny :3 (talk) 01:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) No problem, man! You deserve it. Also, a friend of mine wants you on chat. TF and I have an idea to pitch to you, too. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 02:02, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Um..... would you mind... maybe, doing a request for me? http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daniel_OC_ZA.png can you draw him... if you can :) Whenever someone compliments me, instead of saying thank you, I walk away before they change their minds 06:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) C'mon Chat Dawny :3 (talk) 00:58, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes please! I used to have an image of the whole body but I lost it, so can you please do that, thanks! Whenever someone compliments me, instead of saying thank you, I walk away before they change their minds 05:43, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think you can make a character for me? Total Drama Yoshi (talk) 21:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I love your art, and saw you did requests, so I was wondering if you could do one for me? That would be amazing. :) [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'it's terrible!']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'so terrible that ibuki has no time to capitalise her lines!']] 02:13, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Chase! Do you mind getting on chat? [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 19:58, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, TF and I have finalized appearances, so just message me when you've gotten one done! Thanks a lot again. Hey! So, TF and I have come up with appearances. Firstly, we have Annabelle, The Wannabe Superhero: Annabelle wears a Superman T-Shirt with his symbol on it and a red skirt. She also wears red boots that go up to her knees. Her blond hair is tied back into a ponytail. Second, Elliott, The Germophobic Nerd: Elliott wears large glasses and has faint freckles on his cheeks. His hair is a bit of a bowl cut. He wears a blue t-shirt that says: Germs are for Worms, khakis, and red tennis shoes. Carly, The Film Know-It-All: Her dark brown hair goes down to her stomach and she wears a pink headband. She sports a light pink sweatshirt and short-shorts. She wears green flip-flops. Jim, The Slacker: Jim has a goatee and a large, thick black jacket. He wears camouflage shorts and has a gray beanie. He has olive combat boots. He also has light brown hair. Dreyk, The Information Manipulator: Dreyk, in this version, has jet black hair that covers his right eye. He wears a Courtney-type shirt with no collars on the neckline, but he has cuffs. He also wears dark blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. He's also a bit shorter than some, but not all. Sancia, The Organized Tracker: Sancia has black hair that is put into a bun with strands coming from the bottom. She has an official-looking shirt with collars and all. She wears dark blue tight jeans and black flats. Hayden, The Non-Comformist: Hayden has a mohawk, black and deep blue, a grey shirt with a ripped off heart on it, black shorts, and black sneakers. Aaron, The Beta: Aaron wears a blue gilet with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wears light blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Charlotte, The Femme Fatale: Charlotte has a Heather-type top that's a brighter red than Heather's. Her hair is a bright reddish-brown. She wears blue short-shorts and boots that go up to her knees Jessica, The Devious Diva: Jessica has a purple dress that goes down to her waist. She wears hot pink high heels and has platinum, wavy hair that goes over her shoulder. Willie, The Optimistic Klutz: Willie can have a cowlick-styled (a bit more spiky) hair, a green shirt, dark blue jeans with a checkered belt, and black & white shoes. Quinn, The Attention Hog: Quinn is a brunette with a long ponytail, and she wears a gold cheerleader uniform, a baby blue headband, and white tennis shoes. Payton, The Avant Garde: I dunno. Just have the clothes + shoes be mismatched? His hair is blond. Emma, The Annoying Brat: Emma has two long, blond pigtails that are tied with pink ribbon. She has a pink dress with white stripes at the bottom, sleeves, and around the neckline. She wears black leggings and purple ballerina shoes. Haigh, The Greaser: Haigh has a black leather jacket, white undershirt, and greaser brown hair. He has those weird greaser shoes. Dylan, The Prankster: Dylan could have a wide smile, blonde, Justin Bieber hair, a blue shirt, red tennis shoes, and dark jeans. Francie, The Grouchette: Francie has pitch black hair that is tied back into a ponytail. She frowns, has white tennis shoes with long socks, and a black sweatshirt and white shorts. Damien, The Mentally Insane: Damien has a gray long-sleeved shirt with short, black hair, neon orange shoes, and beige shorts. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 01:07, May 11, 2014 (UTC) C'mon Chat plz Dawny :3 (talk) 01:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat I have to talk to you <3 Dawny :3 (talk) 18:20, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Can you make a character for me? I'd be super lemony appreciative! :D --Kaelanthegamer (talk) 02:51, May 19, 2014 (UTC) It's of my Kaelan character. He has blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, a black short-sleeve shirt. Blue jeans, and brown loafers. I'm not sure if my last message went through, I can't see it so, yeah.--Kaelanthegamer (talk) 00:21, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi :D --Kaelanthegamer (talk) 03:00, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat it's important - DerpyandDawn I'm gonna be missing a few challenges in Meltdown starting on the 28th and going to the 4th. I have exams. I put it in one ofcthe pre chats but I just wanted to make sure you know. Thanks, Surferdude1219 (talk) 11:25, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey so I was just curious... In your camp, what does TDOCAS stand for? Surferdude1219 (talk) 01:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I think everyone's voted. Surferdude1219 (talk) 22:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Do you want to be in Total Drama Island (Nemo's Way) in Episode 5? Well, who do you want to be? --Hey buddy! Would you like a glass of water? 20:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat? - DerpyandDawn We need you to edit N00bs vs. Vets so we win... I mean it's crazy, we finish each others s- SANDWHICHES! B***h, I knew it was you! 21:05, May 30, 2014 (UTC) can you come on chat it's about ASVUD6 Dawny :3 (talk) 04:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) If you are going to do it so that last person is eliminated, can you let us know in advance when challenges are starting? Surferdude1219 (talk) 13:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) you also have to vote as Jo :) Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 22:07, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Can I be in Total Drama Meltdown? --Hey buddy! Would you like a glass of water? 22:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) got it XD Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 22:28, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Need you to send 1 interesting fact about your characters here http://ask.fm/TDASVU Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 05:13, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up! Good luck :) Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 17:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey you gotta vote as Jo http://ask.fm/TDASVU Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 20:13, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Chase! Come on chat. I need to know who you voted. Also, how much progress have you made on the eighteen characters? Not to rush you or anything. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 22:34, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Chase! As first, nice to meet you on the wikia! I'm Amber :). I had a question, can you meet me on the chat as soon as possible? ♥ Loenev Leave a message? Are you Tyler? ♥ 14:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey you gotta vote http://ask.fm/TDASVU Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 00:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You have to vote someone on the Enigmatic Explosions Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 01:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Chaaaaaaaaase get on chat :D [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 01:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Chase, a question, why do you hate going to chat? :3 [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 22:40, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Haha, well, I understand. I'll stop. And get other people to. Anyways, um, not to rush you or anything but how are the eighteen characters? xD [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 23:06, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I can't even show how much I appreciate you doing this. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 22:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) You gotta boot someone from the Black Horseas http://ask.fm/TDASVU Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 22:16, June 19, 2014 (UTC) 13 was already chosen so you gotta pick a new one :P Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 15:10, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible that Brent could debut in Melee? I've talked to some others and they agree. I know Brent kinda had a bad ending but he will try to fix that and I will make sure to keep him with one personality. It doesn't have to be now it can be later on but... Surferdude1219 (talk) 12:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Chase! Could you do the challenge in Total Drama Community? [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 17:02, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but I will never notice there is a challenge unless you leave it on my talk page, so next challenge, leave it on my talk page that it started... I mean it's crazy, we finish each others s- SANDWHICHES! B***h, I knew it was you! 18:32, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello it's me, Dawny I cannot make it to Total Drama Melee at all on Monday and Tuesday so I was wondering if we can work something out Dawny :3 (talk) 00:11, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey you gotta vote in ASVU :) --Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 21:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Its relay time on ASVU and your first! :) Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 15:57, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I love your userpage.<3 [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 04:33, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Just curious, how do you set up that Google Docs thing? I may implement that in future camps. Up to you if you want to share. Unbelievable Thank you so much! It'll help a lot in future camps and even the camp I'm hosting now! If you even need help with anything in my camps (which you shouldn't really need to because your camps are higher tier) feel free to ask. :D Unbelievable Hey, Chase. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here for the next five days, most likely, so I won't be able to make any Melee challenges. I know I haven't been active for the last two challenges and such, so I'm sorry to not doing much in your camp. If I'm still in, I'll do my best to make it to all remaining challenges until I'm booted off. Anyway, yeah. Also, on an unrelated note, I love your profile page. :p I liek me some MUDKIPZ